The Marauders: Years 1-7
by Dmitri Malfoy
Summary: The story of the Marauders at Hogwarts from Year 1 to Year 7. Wish me luck!
1. Making Friends

Remus was terrified to put it lightly. He was facing a huge red train that had the words Hogwarts Express written on it. Shortly before September 1st, a man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles had appeared on the doorstep of the Lupin residency. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, Remus was a wizard but sadly when he was almost 4 years of age he was bitten by a werewolf. His father arrived just in time to save his son's life but from then on, his son was a werewolf. The Lupin's did not believe their child would be allowed to go to Hogwarts but, as they found out when Albus Dumbledore came to visit, they were wrong. Dumbledore explained that there would be special precautions placed for the safety of Remus and the other students but, other than that Remus would be able to attend Hogwarts.

Ever since then Remus had been looking forward to Hogwarts but also dreading it. Right at this moment, his mother was hugging him goodbye, tears streaming down her cheeks. His father was standing by their side holding Remus's trunk. As Remus boarded the train, he fought the urge to run into his mother's arms and go back home. He slowly made his way through the train looking for a compartment. He spied one with two boys who were apparently laughing at a greasy-haired boy and a red-headed girl who was looking rather furious. Remus decided that he better not sit in there. So, he made his way through the compartments farther down until he came to an empty one. He put his trunk away and sat down. He laid his head against the window glass and fell into a light sleep.

Sometime later, what Remus guessed was only 10 minutes, he woke up to the sound of someone sitting down in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the greasy haired boy and red-headed girl sitting in front of him.

"Oh! You're awake", the red-headed girl said.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here", said the greasy haired boy beside her. Remus shook his head afraid that he would stutter if he said anything.

"My name is Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape", the red-headed girl or Lily said.

"What's your name", said the boy, Severus.

"M-my name is R-remus. R-remus Lupin", Remus said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. At this, Lily seemed to notice how nervous he was for when she looked at him, she had a comforting sort of look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to talk at us if you don't want to. Don't worry, were nervous too, even if Severus won't admit it," she said, at which point Severus gave her a playful glare and Remus smiled.

"See! It's not so bad when you laugh", she said between her laughter.

"Yeah she's right, although next time Lily can you maybe not make people laugh at the expense of my dignity", Severus said, though he was laughing himself.

"Okay, but you're laughing too!"

And they continued laughing all the way to Hogwarts as Remus gradually began to get used to the two friends. They talked well into the journey and they talked while getting sweets from the trolley. All in all, Remus felt that if this was what it was like to be at Hogwarts then maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Boat Ride

James Potter looked across the river at Hogwarts. He hurried through the throng of other first years to the front of the pack where he saw the biggest man he'd ever seen. James thought he must have been at least 8 feet tall. Why, he was practically a giant ( **A/N: See what I did there** ).

"He's big, isn't he?", said his new friend Sirius Black.

"Definitely", he replied.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!", the big man was saying.

"Well, I guess we should follow him", James said.

And so, they did. The big man led them and all the other first years down to a lake where there were lots of small boats.

"No more'n four to a boat", the big man told them.

As all the children got onto the boats James and Sirius found themselves sitting with a boy with mousy brown hair and another boy with three scars across his face.

"So", James said trying to make conversation, "My name is James Potter, and this is my new friend, Sirius Black."

"My name is Peter Pettigrew", the mousy brown-haired boy said.

"It's nice to meet you Peter", Sirius said.

"So, what's your name", James said, turning to the boy with the scars.

"My name is Remus Lupin", he said quietly.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Remus", Sirius replied.

"So", James continued, "What are you guys looking forward to at Hogwarts?"

"Potions class", Remus said, "I don't think I'll be good at it but, it'll be fun."

"Okay Potions that's great", Said Sirius, "Although personally I'm excited about flying and Quidditch because that's where all the fun's at!"

"Yes, because potentially falling to your death is so much fun."

"Don't you like flying Remus?"

"Well I've never actually flown before but I will never get on a broom", he told Sirius.

"WHAT!", James and Sirius yelled at the same time, earning them quite a couple of glances from the other students. They didn't seem to care though and just stared at Remus with a sort of shocked disbelief.

"It is now my life's mission to get you on a broom and make you enjoy it!", Sirius told Remus.

"Not possible", he replied.

"We'll see."

"Guys were here", Peter said, making all of the boys turn and get off the boats like everyone else.

The big man, whose name, they soon learned, was Rubeus Hagrid, led them into a sort of hall and told them to wait there until a professor named Professor McGonagall came to get them. The professor in question arrived shortly after Hagrid left them.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am your Transfiguration professor. Please follow me into the Great Hall."


	3. Dinner With A Side of Sorting

As the first years filed into the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall, they all looked in different directions each one focusing on something in the room.

"It's bloody brilliant", Sirius commented, awe showing on his face.

"Look at the ceiling", James said pointing to the ceiling that currently looked like the night sky, stars glittering against the floating candles hovering by the ceiling.

"Is that really the sky?", Peter asked.

"Actually no, it's only been enchanted to look like the sky. It says so in Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot", Remus responded earning weird looks from his new friends.

"Mate, that wasn't on the school list", Sirius pointed out.

"I know that but my parents decided to get me extra books. Besides my dad was a Ravenclaw and he said that no son of his Ravenclaw or not, was going to walk around Hogwarts not knowing anything about anything."

"Your dad sounds intense", James said.

"He isn't, he just really lives by the Ravenclaw motto, you know, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' and stuff like that."

Sirius would have kept talking but McGonagall had placed at hat on a stool and the hat had begun to sing. ( **A/N Insert hat song from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone here. Sorry.** ) When the hat was finished the song everyone in the Great Hall began to clap. Professor McGonagall then began to call names. After a while Sirius heard his name and made his way to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Interesting._

What's interesting?

 _You see Black, your family have all been in Slytherin for as long as anyone can remember but you, I sense would not do good there_.

Really?

 _Yes_! _Now not Ravenclaw for sure, you are very loyal and kind but only to those you know so not Hufflepuff, of course, why did I not think of it before. You, young man belong in_ " **GRYFFINDOR** ", the hat shouted.

The Great Hall was silent. No one expected a Black to be anywhere other than in Slytherin. They definitely did not expect a Black in Gryffindor. Sirius was starting to get nervous when he suddenly heard a single person clapping. Sirius scanned the Great Hall to see who was clapping and was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be his new friend shy, young, Remus Lupin. Slowly but surely the Great Hall filled with claps and cheers, and Sirius joined the Gryffindor table.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Everything was silent after the hat announced Gryffindor. Remus knew everyone was shocked, truth be told he was a bit shocked too, but he had to do something. The hall was silent, plus Remus could see Sirius getting nervous. He could also smell the fear coming off Sirius but he ignored that. In any case, Remus did what any reasonable person would do. He clapped. Then James clapped. Then Peter. Then Lily. Then Severus. Then more and more people clapped until the entire Great Hall was clapping. Sirius gave him a thankful smile as he went to the Gryffindor table.

"Remus Lupin"

As soon as his name was called, Remus started to get nervous, but he swallowed his fear and went up to the stool. Suddenly a voice started speaking and he somehow knew it was the hat. He also somehow knew that no one else could hear the hat but him.

 _A werewolf eh? I've never sorted a werewolf. Oh well there's a first time for everything. Now on to the task at hand. Let's just start out by throwing Hufflepuff and Slytherin right out the window._

Sounds good to me.

 _Now that only leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You are very smart but you are also exceptionally brave. And chivalrous._

I think I know what you're going to say.

" **GRYFFINDOR** "

The Great Hall filled with applause as Remus went to sit next to Sirius.

"Welcome to the club mate!")

"Thanks. I hope James and Peter get placed in Gryffindor too."

"Yeah!"

The sorting went by and James and Peter did indeed join them at the Gryffindor table as well as Lily Evans. Professor Dumbledore made a speech but Remus was too tired to pay attention. That is why when the food suddenly appeared and Sirius shouted FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD he was so startled.

"Remmy, do you mind if I call you Remmy, anyway, come on wake up get some food in your system you look so pale and sick I bet you could use some", Sirius practically screamed.

"No, I don't mind if you call me Remmy, and I'm too tired to eat anything."

"Well, I think you should eat or else you'll be starving come morning", said a voice, which upon further inspection, turned out to be the voice of one Lily Evans. "Anyway", she continued, "What are you doing with these two idiots? They were the ones that were picking on Severus on the train!"

"They were?"

"YES!"

"Come now, love", Sirius said ( **A/N I'm sorry, I watch way too much Once Upon A Time** ), "If Remmy here wants to be friends with us who are you to stop him? Besides, just because me and Jamesy taught your friend a well-deserved lesson doesn't mean Remmy can't be friends with us."

"Fine, but if I find out that you have dragged Remus into your bullying, I _will_ hurt you! ALL of you! That includes you Remus got it!"

"Yes ma'am", the three Gryffindors chorused looking rather terrified of the feisty red-head standing before them.

"Good!", and with that she walked away leaving behind four very surprised Gryffindors.

"Remmy is that your sister or something", Sirius asked.

"Nope. I met her and her friend Severus on the train today after they came into my compartment because two boys were messing with them. Apparently those two boys were you guys."

"Apparently so", James remarked.

"She's… kinda… scary", Peter said in between bites of food.

They all nodded. And so, they spent the rest of dinner talking, laughing, and joking until finally dinner was over and they heard Professor McGonagall tell the First-Years to follow their respective prefects to their common rooms.

"Gryffindor First-Years please come this way and follow us", they heard an older girl who must've been a prefect shout while pointing to herself and a boy who must have been the other Prefect. The boys quickly made their way to the throng of other Gryffindor first-years.

"Wait guys do you think we could explore a little", Sirius asked, stopping his new friends.

"I don't know Sirius", Remus replied.

"Oh, come on Remmy! Just a little bit!"


	4. Sirius the Neatfreak And Other Fun Stuff

**If you don't want the story to be interrupted just skip over the A/N parts and if you want to know what they say just read them at the end.**

"Come on we should follow that Gryffindor prefect back to our new common room!", Remus said.

"Well that is what were _supposed_ to do but wouldn't it be more fun to run around and explore the castle instead", Sirius suggested with a wicked ( **A/N: "Look at her she's Wicked"** ) gleam in his eyes.

"I like the way you think", James said with visible excitement.

"It does sound more fun", Peter commented.

"This is not happening right now", Remus mumbled to himself ( **A/N: Honestly, how are they already trying to get into trouble on literally the first afternoon!? Too Soon Children! TOO SOON!** ), but Sirius heard him.

"What's not happening Remmie", he asked. ( **A/N: Dang it Say No To This is on my headphones! Alexander SAY NO!** )

"Me being out voted into breaking the rules, _that's_ what's not happening."

"But that's exactly what's happening."

"No! No, it's _**not**_ happening!"

"Yes! Yes, it _**is**_ happening!"

"Why!?"

"Because were great friends."

"But I don't want to break the rules." ( **A/N: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story! HELP!** )

"But it's so much fun!"

"I don't see how being bad is fun."

"Bad?" James cut in, "who said anything about being bad?"

"Well", Remus explained, "when you break the rules you are being bad because you are supposed to follow the rules but you aren't."

"Look Remmie since you're friends with us you're going to learn how to break the rules. Now because you're so intent on following the Prefect and it would be bad if we missed the password to the common room, we will be 'good' as you put it, this time. Next time though, we _will_ explore", Sirius said as he put one arm around Remus.

"Really Sirius? Why can't we just always follow the rules," Remus said as him and his friends joined the throng Gryffindor first-years.

"Nope, not possible. Now, since were following these Prefects we should probably be quiet and pay attention so that we don't miss the password."

And with that they all went quite and followed the Prefects to the Gryffindor common room. They soon came to a portrait of a rather large woman in Greek style clothes who, they later found out, was rather annoying.

"This is the door to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady over here will only let you in once you give her the password so you'd do well to remember it. Right now, the password is Dog Star ( **A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else!** ) but it changes every fortnight so be sure to check back every now and again for the password", the boy Prefect explained. Soon all of the Gryffindors were in the common room.

"Bus to the left staircase, girls to the right. And don't het any ideas boys, the girl's staircase turns into a slide if a boy so much as touches them", explained the girl Prefect, "By the way, my name is Elle Thompson and my male counterpart's name is Nathaniel Farley."

After Elle Thompson finished speaking Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James made their way to the dorms.

"Do you think we'll be in the same dorm?", Peter asked.

"I hope so Pete", Sirius replied, "By the way, do you mind if I call you Pete."

"Not at all Sirius. Although I do think that you and James should get a nicknames since me and Remus got nicknames." ( **A/N: Can you people tell that I'm trying to make Peter likeable. I know he's gonna eventually betray them all but I mean, he had to have been really good friends with them at one point in time.** )

"That's a good idea Pete!", James chimed in.

"Hey guys! Look", Remus said, "We're all in the same room."

"What?", his three friends shouted.

"For real?", James asked.

"If you don't believe me, have a look for yourself"

"Merlin's Pants!" ( **A/N: That's something they say in the Wizarding World, right?** )

"We really are going to be living with each other for the next 7 years!", Sirius practically screamed.

"Well that is if you guys don't expelled for exploring," Remus said, "Anyway, let's go inside."

As soon as his friend opened the door, Sirius burst into the room, almost knocking Remus over in the process.

"I CALL THE BED CLOSEST TO THE BED BESIDE THE WINDOW!"

"SIRIUS! STOP YELLING! Also, I call the bed closest to the window.", Remus said as he opened his trunk.

Sirius, being the drama queen he was dramatically flopped down upon his new bed and said, "I feel so hurt that you would ever accuse me of shouting Remmie. I would never shout."

"Sirius, we all know you're just lying at this point.", James said.

Sirius sat up on his bed.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, I'll go take a shower now."

"Fine by us."

"Just don't take too long", Remus said, "There are other people who would like to shower too you know."

"Yes, yes Remmie, I know", Sirius replied as he shut the door to the bathroom. "I promise I won't take too long."

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Sirius was taking forever in the shower. James couldn't understand how that was even possible. His showers usually took eight to eleven minutes. He had never even taken a shower that lasted more than twenty minutes, even when he fell into a puddle of mud.

"Remmie how long has Sirius been in there?", Peter asked.

"About… 45 minutes."

"I swear if he takes any longer, I'm going to take this opportunity to set up a prank for him or something", James exclaimed.

"Well, since he's taking so long how about we try to come up with a nickname for him and James", Peter suggested.

"Okay. I have one for James", Remus said. "I'm not sure if you'll like it though because it sounds kind of girly."

"Well, I mean Remmie sounds girly you're cool with it.", James said.

"Remmie does not sound girly! Anyway, the best nickname for you I could come up with was Jamie."

"I don't think it sounds terribly girly.", Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah. I like it. Now we just have to come up with one for Sirius", James said, "Does anyone have any suggestions."

"How about… Siri!", Peter said.

"That's a good one Pete.", Remus told the boy.

"So, it's settled. I'm Jamie, Peter is Pete, Sirius is Siri, and Remus is Remmie."

"Yep", Remus and Peter replied.

James was just about to ask what they should do now when the door to the bathroom opened and none other that Sirius walked out in his pajamas.

"What took you so long Siri?", James asked.

"Oh, I see you gave me a nickname while I was in the shower. I like it. Anyway, I took so long because I like being clean and thorough. Besides I also had to brush my teeth and fix my hair."  
"Why do you need to fix your hair? It's not like you're going to class. You're going to sleep.", Remus chimed in.

"Yeah. Besides you could have always just washed your hair tomorrow morning.", Peter added.

"Oh, I am going to wash my hair tomorrow morning. And besides I need to fix my hair because I just like being neat. Speaking of neat", Sirius questioned, "Remmie how is it possible that your section of the room is already messy."

James hadn't noticed before but when he looked to Remus' section of the room, he noticed that it was indeed messy. There were books on his trunk, bed, and floor. Plus, his sheets were on the floor along with two of the four pillows on his bed.

"It's not that messy. Dang, who knew you were such a neat freak Siri.", Remus defended himself.

"Whatever. I'm tired I'm going to sleep."

"I think Pete beat you to it mate.", James said, as he had just noticed that Peter had fallen asleep on his bed.

"I don't care! Good NIGHT!"

With that Sirius threw himself onto his bed and quickly fell asleep himself.

 **A/N: Hello good people of the world. So ummm…. I don't know what to put into this author's note. Well I guess I should say Thank You for reading my story. I'm actually only in Middle School so if you like my story thanks a bunch. I'm trying to make this sound as British as possible but I'm not British so help is appreciated. Please review. I you do I'll reply. Maybe. If I can cuz school. I noticed my chapters are getting longer so I'm quite proud of myself. Also, can you guys let me know if you think the Marauders are in character and if not, can you possibly tell me how to fix it? As you can tell I need a beta so volunteers are appreciated. Anyway, this has gone on long enough. Good Bye and have a wonderful life.**


End file.
